Camp Bishie
by Katsu-chan
Summary: This is the story of a crazy bunch of Anime Otakus, our favorite Bishie and the chaos which ensues when said Bishie join us at our favorite place: CAMP!
1. Prologue

  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"   
  
  
  
  
A small, ragtag group of boys crowds around a sign planted in the ground.   
  
  
"WELCOME TO CAMP BISHIE, A PART OF A.O.C." One of them reads.   
  
  
  
They look around their surroundings. They'd been left off on the side of a dirt road with absolutely no warning and have no idea where exactly they are.   
  
  
  
  
"OOOO!!!" A voice squeals, "THEY'RE HERE! THE BISHIES ARE HERE!!!"   
  
  
  
  
All they know is that they're in trouble. Big trouble.   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
Ah, it's summer time and we all know it. And boy are we excited...AOC is a little bit different this year. For one thing, they've gotten rid of all those pesky little girls and replaced them with Anime Bishonen instead. For another, all of the faithful (and the not-so-faithful...*cough*LAURAnoBAKA*cough*) are present and eager to meet their favorite guy...   
  
  
  
  
I am PiccoLo, counselor extraordinaire. And yes, that "L" is purposely capitalized, for that is my trademark. I'll be the one telling this twisted tail of love, lust and just plain insanity. Accompanying me will be my anime and bishonen loving camp friends, the Explorer Posse.   
  
  
  
  
They consist of:   
  
  
  
Juno the Sailor Moon freak   
  
  
  
Rose who likes Shiny things   
  
  
  
Molly who's obsessed with Trunks   
  
  
  
Marz who's obsessed with Gohan   
  
  
  
Krystan who I still say is too quiet   
  
  
  
Georgie whom I dunno how to describe   
  
Rini the camp cook   
  
And   
  
  
  
Random, my fellow counselor and the one who got me into half the shows I love   
  
Also appearing is Laura no Baka who thinks she belongs in the Posse (All: She's unworthy!)   
  
  
*LOOK FOR THE ACTUAL FIC, COMING SOON, **CAMP BISHIE!!!***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. We're Bored!

It's sweltering already and it's only the beginning of July. Her Randomness and I have been here for a week. The other bishie-obsessed just arrived on Sunday and we're anxiously awaiting the arrival of our beloved boys.   
  
"When are they gonna get here????" Molly, lounging in an adirondack chair, whines. She's draped sideways across the chair, her legs dangling over one armrest, her head over the other armrest.   
  
Marz fans herself with one of my Dragon Ball Z magazines. "You just asked that about five seconds ago." She states mellowly, "And we already told you," Her voice raises, "WE DON'T KNOW!"   
  
"I'm soooo bored!" Molly responds. "I can't stand it any more. I want Trunks to get here!!!"   
  
"Hey," Krystan pipes up, "I claimed Trunks a long time ago! He's mine!!!"   
  
"No way, Babe! He's gonna hang out with me!"   
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
"Uh-huh!"   
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
"Uh-huh!"   
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
"Uh-huh!"   
  
Marz, seeing that a fight is about to break out, jumps between the two. "Guys! Whoa, calm down! We don't even know which if them are coming. Why fight about it and be mad at each other now?"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Yeah, stay out of this!"   
  
Marz's eyes bug out. The two have classic anime fangs along with the traditional flaming eyes. "Sorry." She squeaks. She settles back into her chair, her hair draping over her shoulders and down her back.   
  
Juno, meanwhile is in an apparent bishie-trance. She's sprawled out on the porch at the top of the Singing Stairs, staring off into space. "Oh, those cute little ears..." We hear her muttering to herself, "And those claws...I can't wait until he gets here..." She sighs dreamily.   
  
Rini and Rose are seated on the porch together, playing war with a deck of Sailor Moon cards. Gleeful exclamations of "Ha! Beat that!" or "I win the war!" drift across the porch every now and then.   
  
Random, slumped in the last adirondack chair, is listening to a David Bowie CD and reading the Return of the King for the millionth time. She's wearing a tee-shirt with Vegeta on the front and also the Vegeta hat I bought her.   
  
And I? I'm writing -always writing- my latest fanfic. My headphones are around my neck and a Goo Goo Dolls CD is playing. My pen flies across the paper and I know I'm spelling things wrong, but I'm having a day full of inspiration and nothing will stop me. The idea of meeting -no, just the thought of _seeing_- Van Fanel is enough to keep me writing.   
  
Nothing, that is, except for Georgie's excited yelling. "I saw them! I SAW THEM!!! The bishonen are here!!!"   
  
Every one jumps up.   
  
"They're here?!" Molly squeals. "Where?"   
  
"I dunno...They ran off when they saw me running towards them. I think I scared them."   
  
"Who came?" I question. I'm dying to know if he's here or not.   
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't get a good look at them." She frowns, "But they're around somewhere and we need to find them."   
  
"Well, let's go then!" Rose grins, "I want my bishie!"   
  
So we spilt up to hunt for our anime hotties, hoping to find them before it gets dark and the Coy Dogs come out.   



	3. Inu Yasha

  
  
  
  
  
  
The bishonen, meanwhile, have (for whatever reason) spilt themselves up too. They still aren't sure exactly where they are nor where they're going or why they are there. Now they're wandering around the camp, looking for signs of life.   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
  
Isn't it funny how things work? None of us find the guy we're looking for. I run into Inu Yasha right away.   
  
  
  
  
He looks at me warily, a frown on his face, his eyes narrowed.   
  
  
  
  
I can only stare at him. I know now why Juno is so entranced by the half-demon. I have never, in all my eighteen years, seen some one who looks to be part canine. His sensitive ears poke out of his mess of long silvery-white hair. He's dressed in what appears to be a red kimono, a sword sheathed at his side. He's like something I only dreamed I would ever see, something I could hardly believe was standing -living; breathing- right in front of me.   
  
  
  
  
I take a hesitant step towards him. My brain is telling my mouth to say "hello," but, for some reason, I can't. I am in awe at the sight of him and he just stares coldly back at me.   
  
  
  
  
"Who are you and where am I?" He demands.   
  
  
  
  
I make a noise like a little squeak. I can't talk properly and I'm not sure why.   
  
  
  
  
A smile flickers across his face for a moment, then he resumes his staring. "Humans." He mutters sourly. He looks both disheveled and disgruntled standing there in the woods. He must've been bushwhacking (never mind the fact that there's a path) and several twigs are caught in his hair. His arms are folded and one of his fangs is showing.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to insult me, Inu Yasha?" His name slides off my tongue in a pleasing way and I enjoy saying it. I am not easily insulted, nor do I consider myself to be human.   
  
  
  
  
He looks at me through golden eyes, clearly puzzled. What he sees isn't much; a girl with dark hair and eyes, wearing a bright orange t-shirt and jeans (even in the summer, I hate to wear shorts) and carrying a book bag. My hair is wind-blown and tousled and a pair of flip-flops are my choice of footwear.   
  
  
  
  
This is getting nowhere. We just stand and stare at one another. I frown. "Come on."   
  
  
  
"Where are we going and why should I go with you?" He makes no move at all, just stands stone still.   
  
  
  
"Look, you can't stay here. Every one's waiting for you."   
  
  
  
An eyebrow goes up. "Every one?" He questions.   
  
  
I nod. "Don't you know where you are?"   
  
  
He shakes his head, causing his silver hair to ripple down his back. "I believe I already asked you that."   
  
  
I look at him for a moment longer. "Come on...I'll explain on the way..."   
  
  
His eyebrows knit together, then he shrugs. "Oh well. Let's go."   
  
  
I lead him back to the porch and who's sitting on the Singing Stairsâ? None other than Laura no Baka, the chode who thinks she's posse material.   
  
  
Laura no Baka is brushing her hair. She looks up when she hears the gravel crunching under our feet. "What is that thing?" She asks rudely, indicating the half-demon at my side.   
  
  
Inu Yasha bares his fangs. His golden eyes narrow and he scowls. "What are you that you are such a rude creature?" He growls, "Your 'friend' here is much more respectful."   
  
  
"That," I inform him quietly, "is Laura. We call her 'Laura no Baka' and she's very self-centered."   
  
  
The scowl leaves his face and he laughs. "Laura no Baka, eh? Seems appropriate. She is definitely baka if she doesn't know power when she sees it."   
  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Every time I say his name, I like it more.   
  
  
Laura glares at me. "What the hell does that mean, PiccoLo? Can't you at least speak English?"   
  
  
Inu Yasha smiles. "She is a quick one." He remarks.   
  
  
I laugh.   
  
  
Laura, however, is not amused. "What the hell?! Tell me what it means! What's so funny?!"   
  
  
"His name is Inu Yasha." I snicker. He amuses me and I'm beginning to like him.   
  
  
He wipes one sleeve across his forehead, causing his bangs to stick up funny. "It's hot."   
  
  
"Want to go swimming?" I ask, "Lake Waletka's still pretty cold right now."   
  
  
"Okay."   
  
  
So we tramp back down the path towards the lake, the disgruntled looking baka -not one to be left behind- following us.   
  
  
Inu Yasha just stripes down to his undergarments, tossing the kimono on the grass. I need to put on my bathing suit, so I tell him to wait on the shore. Laura stares at him as he stands there, all muscles and raw power; his body had been hidden under all that flowing crimson fabric.   
  
  
I change in the boat house and when I appear in my blue Speedo suit, he's perched in a tree that grows on Waterfront, leaned casually back against the trunk.   
  
  
"Come on down." I say good naturedly. He climbs back down out of the tree and looks at me. I blush. Bathing suits are not my favorite article of clothing.   
  
  
We dive into the water and swim around for a while until I hear some one calling my name.   
  
  
"PiccoLo! PICCOLO!!!!"   
  
  
"Georgie?" I climb up on the dock. Then I notice who she has with her: Van. "Your Highness..."   
  
  



	4. Peeping Tom!

Laura no Baka, from where she's seated, her feet dangling in the water, stares at Van. He's wearing khakis and a red shirt. His dark hair is falling into his eyes as he gazes around. "Oooo!" She breathes, "What a hunk!"  
  
Inu Yasha climbs dripping out of the lake and up onto the dock. His mass of hair is plastered to his back as are his bangs to his forehead. He and Van look at one another for a moment, then he looks at Laura who is still staring at the young king. "What," He mutters so that only I can hear, "Does he have that I don't?"  
  
I pat him on the shoulder. "Trust me Inu Yasha, you don't want Laura no Baka paying attention to you. It's better this way. Poor Van..."  
  
He shakes his head, causing a spray of mist to fill the air. His hair must take forever to dry.   
  
Laura, upon getting hit by the cold droplets, glares at the half-demon. "Great," She says sarcastically, "Now I'll smell like wet dog all day."  
  
He bares his fangs, wishing to rip her to pieces. He's spent only an hour in her presence and he already can't stand her.   
  
She, noticing the angry look on his face, smiles wickedly. "Down Boy." She commands.  
  
He's seething. She has no right to demean him like that and he wishes to make her pay.   
  
Van looks from Georgie, who's trying to pull Laura no Baka away from the demon, to Inu Yasha who is glaring at the stupid girl, to me. I'm probably the only one who looks in any way sane.  
  
"Where are we?" He asks me.   
  
I look at him curiously. I want to see those glorious wings. But that's not something to ask about. Instead I tell him where we are. "This used to be a Girl Scout camp and all of us gals are in Girl Scouts. But we've got the place to ourselves this summer. After the horrible summer we had last year, no kids really wanted to come back. We're on Lake Waletka, the camp is called AOC."  
  
"But where is this?"  
  
"Upstate New York."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"The United States?"  
  
"Huh?"  
Right. Van is from some other universe....I'm going to have to keep reminding myself that. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. You're here and that's that." Ugh. I'm so bad about talking to people I like. I get tongue tied around guys.  
  
He frowns for a moment, thinking, then smiles. "It's nice here." He comments.   
  
"I know. I've been coming here every summer for the past nine years. I love it." I smile happily. There couldn't be anything better than being at camp and surrounded by hot guys. Then I blush. I'm still in my accursed bathing suit. Bleh. It's not too bad looking, but I'm still self-conscious enough to hate wearing them.  
  
"So, Van, how old are you?" Laura is right beside him, her quarrel with Inu Yasha forgotten already. She's such a fickle girl.   
  
"Fifteen." He says sullenly. Laura's overbearing personality is a bit too much for him.  
  
"I'm almost fourteen." She grins cheesily at him and he backs away.   
  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha looks around in alarm. "Where are you?! I know you're there! I can smell you!!"  
  
We all look at him like he's crazy. Who is he talking to? We see no one but each other.   
  
A sheepish looking young man robed in purple and black emerges from the woods. He surveys the seen and, much to Inu Yasha's chagrin, saunters over to us like it's no big deal to be spying on people from the trees.  
  
I am quite puzzled. "What are you doing here, Miroku? No one invited you."  
  
Inu Yasha glares at him. "He doesn't need to be invited. He'll just show up any way if he knows girls are involved."  
  
The monk smiles. "You know me too well, Inu Yasha. You see, I heard of this from the Demon Priest Xellos and I became quite curious. So I decided to investigate. I came through the woods only to see a scantily clad young woman speaking with the Half-Demon."  
  
At this point, my face flushes scarlet. I am that "scantily clad" young woman, for he has seen me in my bathing suit.  
  
"I liked what I saw," He continues, "So I decided perhaps I would stay for a while."  
  
Laura is staring at him. Miroku is a very attractive man, with dark hair and eyes. He has a cute smile, he's caring and outgoing. He's also a shameless flirt.   
  
But waste time with Laura? No...She is only thirteen. He may be a lecher, he may be promiscuous, and he may be a hentai freak, but no child molester is he.  
  
He looks at Georgie, who's wearing a skimpy little tank top, then at me. I have a towel wrapped around my waist at this point, but my chest is covered only by the spandex of my bathing suit and it leaves very little to the imagination.  
  
Rose comes parading along then, Gohan at her side. Gohan's looking happily around, taking in the sites of camp. He doesn't seem too confused about the fact that he was left in the middle of nowhere or that there are a bunch of teenage girls with no supervision running around the place.  
  
"Look who I found!" She exclaims, "Marzie will be so happy!"  
  
"Hi, Gohan!" Us girls chorus. Laura is eying him and I know she thinks he's cute too. Inu Yasha and Miroku look at him curiously. Van is sitting on the dock, his knees drawn up to his chest, staring out over the lake.  
  
I look up and see Molly walking along the path, pulling Duo by the hand. They appear to be headed for the lodge, so I yell to Molly. "Hey, down here!"  
  
She looks in our direction, then drags Duo down to waterfront. "I found Duo." She says, "And you'll never guess where!"  
  
Georgie gives her a curious look. "Where?"  
  
She laughs. "He was caught in that low-hanging tree between the flag pole and Robin Hood. His braid was snagged on a branch. I had to get him out."  
  
I snicker. Poor Duo. That branch catches my hair all the time too.   
  
The boys are mixing nicely with us, but not every one is here yet. We still don't know where Spike, Xellos, Goten, Wesker and Vash are, nor have Marz, Rini, Random, Krystan and Juno passed by Waterfront yet.   
  
We make ourselves comfortable. The guys are mingling and talking to us, names are being exchanged. Molly is talking to Gohan about his brother. Georgie is sitting with Inu Yasha and Duo on the dock. Laura's busy ogling Miroku, so I sit down beside Van.  
  
We talk a little bit. I tell him my name and how old I am. We talk about the differences between Fanelia and New York. It's kind of nice to have a normal conversation for once and we chat for a while before I notice the shadow looming over me.  
  
I look up. There is Miroku staring down at me. "What?" I ask.  
  
"You seem to be in charge here." He says calmly, "Would you please tell the little girl I'm not interested? She's been staring at me for a while and I do not go for children."  
  
I frown and my brow furrows. "You mean Laura no Baka? She'll get over it. I highly doubt she's never seen so many attractive guys in one place at a time and it's blowing her mind."  
  
He sits down beside me and sizes me up. I'm sitting here in this bright blue suit, basking in the sun. After assessing me in full, he nods his approval. My frown only deepens.  
  
"What do you think you're doin', you sicko?" I demand of him.   
  
  
His eyes light up and I can tell he approves of my temper too. "I meant no disrespect." He says in that quiet manner of his, "I just wanted a good look at what I was dealing with."  
  
Van gives him a strange look. The young king knows nothing about the monk and his lecherous ways.   
  
"Don't get any ideas, Miroku." I tell him, "I'm definitely not that kind of girl. I don't like guys leering at me." In truth, I don't mind. He's pretty harmless, when he wants to be. It surprises me that he's enjoying me so much, because I'm definitely not the most attractive girl present. It's flattering that he likes the way I look well enough to hover around me.   
  
"I'm not getting ideas. They've always been there." He informs me as he sinks down beside me on the dock.   
  
I smile in spite of what I've always thought about guys like Miroku; guys who think they can have any girl. I've never liked them. I thought they were stuck up. But I like Miroku. And that may cause problems.  



	5. Camp Fyer

Rini and Xellos are in the kitchen together when we go back up to the lodge. Rini works in the kitchen and she must've invited Xellos to help her cook, which may or may not be a good thing.   
  
The two of them are giggling and fooling around like old friends, so we let them be for the moment and head back towards the lounge.   
  
There, in the small room, are Random and Spike, both sprawled out on the less-than-comfortable furniture. Spike's got a sort of nervous twitch going and I wonder if it's because he's not allowed to smoke and he's going through tobacco withdrawal. The TV is on, picking up mostly static and snow, but neither of them is watching it. Random's got a can of iced tea and she's scrunched up in "my" chair. Spike is draped across the couch, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Hello." I say pointedly. Some how, neither of them seem to notice us, large crowd that we are.  
  
"Hey, Pic." Random responds lazily. She makes no move to get up, just sits there like a sloth.   
  
Spike looks at us. Georgie lets out a little squeal of glee when she pushes through us into the room and sees him there. "Spike!!" She exclaims excitedly.  
  
He glances at her. Blinks once. Twice.   
  
She scoots over next to him on the couch. "I'm Georgie. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. This is so exciting!"  
  
"Hey, Random, did you know Xellos is here?" Rose asks.  
  
This perks Random up. "He is? Where?"  
  
"In the kitchen with Rini. I think they're making dinner."   
  
"REALLY!?" She jumps up from the couch and scampers out of the room.  
  
Marz comes in then, Goten trailing behind her. She stops in the doorway and surveys the scene. Then she notices Gohan standing by Molly. Molly has been waiting for Goten and Marz has been waiting for Gohan. The two girls immediately glomp onto their respective brother. Gohan looks slightly worried about this, but it doesn't seem to bother Goten that a strange girl is clinging to him. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it.  
  
"Hey guys!" I hear Random calling, "It's FOOD!!"  
  
"Food?" Gohan and Goten look at one another happily. I think to myself, _they had better have made a lot of what ever it is they cooked...Two Saiyans can eat a ton of food.._.  
  
I'm not so happy when I see what we're eating: Taco Bake. Taco Bake (AKA Taco Blast or Taco Crap) is one of those things that's good the first time you eat it, but the novelty has worn off before it makes a second go-round. Plus the salsa at camp is weird and I don't really like it.  
  
Finally, while we're eating, the last two of the bishie-obsessed appear with the last two bishie. Into the dinning hall come Juno and Krystan, a pair of blond men in sunglasses trailing behind them. The lanky one in the red trench coat, he's Vash. I know that because Krystan's staring at him as if not sure he's really there. The other one in the sunglasses is Wesker. Rose has been waiting for him.  
  
Juno looks at everybody. She grins when her gaze falls upon Inu Yasha. Then she looks around the table again. "Wait a minute! There's one bishie too many...MIROKU! What is he doing here?"   
  
He looks up, clearly perplexed by her reaction to his being there. He's seated between me and Laura no Baka (much to his dismay and Laura's insistence), and is clearly enjoying the fact that there are nine young women in his presence (He isn't counting Laura as a young woman). Juno's attitude puts him off a little and I notice something I never would have expected to see in him. He's hurt by her rejection.   
  
I frown. What problem could Juno possibly have with Miroku? Sure, I understand that he and Inu Yasha aren't exactly the best of friends and they don't exactly get along, but that isn't a very good reason for Juno to hate him so passionately. I know she's not happy to see him there, just by the tone of her voice. That worries me. She already despises Laura no Baka, and the two fight, so I hope she isn't that dead-set against Miroku's being there because I want him to stay.  
  
The Taco Crap is not a popular meal among the bishonen. They, like I do, push it around on their plates. Well, except for Gohan and Goten. They wolf it down like it's going out of style. I don't think they even taste it, they're eating so fast. Mom always says that she eats slow so she can taste the food. If she thinks I eat fast, what would she say about the two Saiyans?   
  
I look at Van. He doesn't seem too thrilled to be eating Taco Crap and a look of disgust is spread across his face. "What's wrong?" I ask him.  
  
He looks at me seriously. "What is this stuff?"  
  
"Taco Crap."  
  
Random looks at me from across the table. "Taco Blast." She corrects me.  
  
"Actually," Rini comments, "It's Taco Bake. And I made it so quite complaining."  
  
"No one's complaining." I muttered. I gave the pile of goo that she called "food" another jab with my fork. What a horrid meal. I hope they made Jello. That could make up for the crappiness of the dinner.  
  
Random insists on building a Thunder Fire Ô after dinner so we all troop down to the fire circle. She begins piling wood into the fire pit as we settle ourselves on the ground. She digs through her bag for her "magic matches" (AKA a lighter) and comes up empty handed. "Anybody got a light?"  
  
Spike pulls out a lighter and tosses it to her. "Here."  
  
"Thanks a bunch." She gets the fire going and we sit there until it's dark, talking, telling stories and making s'mores.   
  
It's around midnight when I begin to feel sleepy. I notice that Goten is yawning and it suddenly occurs to me that no one knows yet where they're sleeping.  
  
Random solves the problem for me. She announces that she and Xellos are sharing the tent in Pioneer tonight and they disappear together.  
  
"Ooo!" Juno squeals, "Let's go! I wanna stay in my tent in Explorer!" She grabs Inu Yasha by the hand and pulls him away after her.  
  
Molly, Marz, Gohan and Goten all head off towards Viking together. The group is breaking up into bits and pieces, the posse members and their respective bishie are leaving to go to bed (AN: not "go to bed" in THAT way! ^^;). They all disappeared, leaving me, Van, Miroku and (gag!) Laura no Baka to put out the fire.   
  
Laura no Baka was fawning over Miroku who (for the first time in his life I'm sure) did not look pleased to be reciveing a female's attention. Van was lying on his back, looking up at the sky. The monk shoots me a pleading look, as if he's begging me to get her away from him.   
  
"We might as well go up to Rowe for the night." I say while I sprinkle water over the embers left from the fire.  
  
Miroku jumps up right away. "Good idea. Let's go."  
  
"You don't even know where we're going." Van points out.  
  
"...Right."  
  
"I can show you." Laura no Baka simpers, "Follow me."  
  
"I...I'd rather wait for PiccoLo. You know, to make sure she puts out the fire okay." He stammers and I wonder if a single girl has ever flustered him so much.  
  
I smile sweetly. "I'll be fine, Miroku. You guys can head up to Rowe without me."  
  
"Are you sure you want to walk back in the dark yourself? The woods can be dangerous at night. There are a lot of wild animals, aren't there?" He sounds quite convincing in this speech and it's as if he knows I hate being in the woods alone at night.  
  
I frown. I don't really want to walk back alone. "All right...Gimme a sec and we can go."   
  
Van stands up and stretches. "Take your time." He's enjoying Laura no Baka's clinging to Miroku (which, I must admit, is pretty funny to watch) and he doesn't want it to end that easily.  
  
I finally finish and the fire is out. The four of us trudge of together towards Rowe. Miroku is on one side of me and trying to stay as far away from Laura as possible (which isn't working too well) and Van is on the other.  
  
There's a sudden skittering noise behind us and Laura, baka that she is, screams and grabs Miroku by the hand. The right hand. Not cool.  
  
He yanks his hand out of hers. "What are you doing? Trying to get us all killed?" He asks angrily.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?"   
  
"If you uncovered my hand, we'd all die." He tells her curtly, "There's a powerful black hole in my hand and it can pull anything in. Why do you think I keep it covered?"  
  
"Style?"  
  
"Baka." I whisper.   
  
"Whatever that means." She glares at me through the darkness.  
  
Miroku, Van and I all snicker. Laura no Baka stalks off ahead of us.   
  
"Chode." I mutter after her. We go a little farther before I feel a hand on my ass. Miroku...does he think I won't notice because it's dark? He can't be that dumb. I wonder how long he'd been planning on doing that. Instead of smacking him though, I just smile. I can easily confuse him...He thinks I'll get mad. My, what a fun summer this will be...  



	6. Lots o' time in the Lake

Over breakfast this morning, Random tells me of her night in the Pioneer Staff tent. She looks pretty tired and I wonder how much (how little?) sleep she got.  
  
"It seemed like a good way to get to know Xellos better, the two of us being alone for a while." She explains, "That's why we went off together for the night. However..."  
  
*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Random: *scoots the cot toward the center of the tent* Don't want to fall out, it's a long way down...  
  
Xellos: *Pounces on Random, nearly knocking her out of the tent* Doesn't look that far to meeeee!   
  
Random: _ YOU CAN FLY, BAKA!!!  
  
Xellos: Oh yeah...||^_^||;;  
  
*~*~*~BACK TO THE PRESENT~*~*~*  
  
"...Once he realized I was afraid of falling out of the tent, what with it's six foot drop to the ground and all, he delighted in trying to get me as close to the high edge as possible." She sighs, "Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep because I was afraid he'd push me out of the tent or something."  
  
I giggle. Last summer, we had slept head to head in that tent because she'd been afraid of losing her pillow in the night. "My night wasn't much better. Sleeping in the same room as Laura no Baka..." I shudder at the thought.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We-ell...She wouldn't shut up about herself the whole time. I think she was trying to impress them. Van tuned her out and went to sleep, but I could tell Miroku was getting more and more annoyed with her as time went by. Every now and then I'd notice him fiddling with the prayer beads as if he wanted to suck her into that hand of his."  
  
"I would have let him."  
  
"Hey, did I say I told him not to? He wouldn't do it. Not because I told him not to, but because that's just not his style. Believe me, I would have been very, VERY happy to see her baka-ness get pulled into that abyss."  
  
"Well, besides that, how was everything?"  
  
"Weird. Van clearly does not have any respect for Miroku. They spent quite a bit of time arguing and insulting one another. Miroku suffers so much because of that damn hole in his hand and and once he found out about it, Van wouldn't let up. It was like his goal was to make the poor monk miserable. On the plus side, I got to see those glorious wings of Van's, but then Miroku started picking on him cuz of the wings and it took forever to get them to stop..." I frown. The two of them are currently glaring at one another while Laura no Baka stares dreamily at Miroku.  
  
"He didn't ask you yet, did he?"  
  
She's being vague, but I know what she means: Did he ask me to bear him a son? "No. Not yet."  
  
"And he didn't...you know...?" She sort of trails off.  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
"Didn't..." Her face turns slightly pinkish, "Didn't...touch you or anything, did he?"  
  
I smile a very Xellos-ish grin. "Sore wa himitsu desu." I quip in a Xellos-like manner, complete with the wagging of the finger.  
  
"Pic, come on...You know I worry about you...If that lecher did anything to you, I want to know about it."  
  
"He didn't do anything...Well, not anything serious, at least. He found it very hard to ruffle my feathers by coping a feel, groping or feeling me up, and he was enjoying the challenge. I didn't want to ruin his fun."  
  
"Pic..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid. He's a hentai freak."  
  
"He is not."  
  
"Well, what is he then?"  
  
"A typical young man with lustful thoughts. He's really very sensitive and caring, once you get past the sexual desires, he's a sweet heart."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
Later in the day, I lead Miroku down to the boat house. He wants to get away from Laura no Baka some how, so the two of us are going canoeing. Van is off by himself in the woods (he said he wanted to think) and in no danger of an attack from the idiot.  
  
She trails us to the boat house (which is actually a tent) and watches as I dig around for the right size canoe paddle. "Sorry, Laura..." I say sweetly, "No room for you in the canoe. They only seat two people."  
  
If looks could kill, I would be dead and buried. She could freeze Hell with the expression on her face.  
  
We paddle over to the floating dock. Vash and Krystan are down there together, clad in bathing suits and basking in the sun. Vash, who is a pretty scrawny guy, is cute in that geeky, boyish sort of way; with spiky blond hair and vivid green eyes. He's sitting on the dock, his feet dangled in the water, eating a donut (how he managed to get it to the dock without getting it wet and soggy I know not...). Krystan is next to him, watching him.  
  
"This place is great!" He beams when he sees me, "I love the food!"  
  
Krystan and I look at one another and laugh. After summers of Beef-Thing, Taco Crap and more Beef-Thing, we don't think the food is anything too spectacular. But to each their own, I guess.  
  
She dives off the dock and into the water. We watch as she glides along underwater, then resurfaces a ways away. "Ooo...It's nice and cool in here."  
  
"Is it?" Xellos calls. He and Random are on the "H" dock together.  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty chilly."  
  
A mischievous look crosses Xellos' face and he gives a side long look at Random. I smile. I have an idea what he's thinking and it amuses me. Random is no fool. She notices the look on his face and backs away slightly. "Don't you dare!" He just grins wider.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Random is in the air and headed towards the water, still fully clothed. "Damn you, Xellos!" She screams as she hits the glassy surface of Lake Waletka.  
  
Krystan laughs. I stare at my twin as she climbs soaking wet from the lake. Then I burst into laughter. She looks like a drowned rat.  
  
Xellos is also laughing and doesn't notice the angry look on her face. He does notice, however, when she tackles him and they go flying into the water together.  
  
"WHEEEEEEE!!!!!!" He yells as he flies through the air, the same cheesy grin still plastered across his face.  
  
This sets us off laughing again and we're in hysterics soon enough. The look on Random's face had been priceless when he'd chucked her in.   
  
Laura's sitting on the dock, looking bored. She's not included in any of the fun. I would be bored too if no one liked me.  
  
We drift over near the flag pole. Miroku hasn't made a move at all since last night and I wonder why. He sits there, every now and then looking over his shoulder at me. The boat comes a bumpy stop on the shore and I crawl over the seat to be next to him.  
  
We sit in silence for a little while, then I ask him, "Miroku?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you respect me? Is that why you haven't asked me yet? Why you've stopped trying to cop a feel?"  
  
He frowns. "I don't know why I've stopped. Perhaps I do have a great amount of respect for you. You strike me as a very no-nonsense sort of woman and it surprised me that you put up no fuss about my touching you."  
  
I grin. "Oh, Miroku..." I laugh, "Do I confuse you so much that you can't be yourself around me?"  
  
He looks thoughtful. "You are a very complex girl, PiccoLo. You're like sunshine and shadow; with a dark side and a light side. I see a very serious person inside you, but all you show the world is insanity. It's a little crazy, but kind of nice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"That wasn't exactly a compliment, you know."   
  
"I know."  
  
He gives me a funny look, but says nothing more. We sit in the canoe together late into the evening, just enjoying each other's company. Nothing could possibly spoil the serenity of it all.  
  
Nothing, that is, except Xellos. He comes along the shore and nudges the canoe with the butt of his staff. It rocks for a moment, then flips over, leaving us in the shallow water.  
  
"Damn you, Xellos!" I echo Random's earlier sentiment. I hate being wet when I have clothes on. Miroku's sitting in the mud, his eyes wide with surprise, a Lily-pad on his head.  
  
I stand up, prepared to give Xellos the whipping of his life. The I remember that it will do no good. He'd enjoy it far too much. Instead of beating the shit out of him, I help Miroku to his feet, then flip the canoe back over. What a strange day it's been. I learn more and more about myself when I'm not even trying.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Star Light, Star Bright

It's late. Nearly midnight. Laura has just come out of the shower. She's sunk down on the orange couch (dubbed "the pee couch" by Random and myself), running a comb through her hair. Van's already asleep, curled up on his side on one of the bunks, his hair falling softly across his face.  
_  
Where_, I wonder, _is Miroku_? It's not like him to just disappear without telling me. "Laura, have you seen Miroku? I don't know where he is." I must be desperate to find him if I'm asking her baka-ness.   
  
"He went outside a while ago. I dunno where he is now." She responds lazily. The TV is on and she's got "Crossroads" playing on the VCR. I hate that movie almost as much as I hate Brittney Spears, but she's totally engrossed in it.  
  
"I'll be back." I don't think she even hears me as I breeze out the door. It's chilly out and I pull my "class of '03" long-sleeved tee-shirt on as I step onto the porch.  
  
Out here, it's lit only by moonlight and I can see the silhouette of a person sitting in the little field. That must be Miroku over there.  
  
I step softly off the porch ramp. He's all alone and I wonder what he's thinking about. His hand bothers him and I know he worries about it.  
  
"It will kill me, you know." He says quietly. He doesn't even look up; his back is to me.  
  
"I know."  
  
"It gets bigger every year...It will destroy me someday."  
  
"I know."   
  
"Sit by me."  
  
I sit. The grass is slightly damp from the evening's dew and the air is growing increasingly chilly. I wait. He'll say something more and I know it.   
  
"Do you know what it's like to know you're going to die?"  
  
"No. I can't say that I do, Miroku."  
  
"it's scary until you except it...I haven't quite accepted it yet. My life can't nearly be over; I have scarcely begun to live."  
  
"Miroku..." What do you say to some one who speaks of their own death? I'm speechless.  
  
He looks at me through the moonlight. "What's your real name?"  
  
"My real name? Michelle. I was named after a song."  
  
"Really? How does it go?"  
  
"I don't even know any more...I haven't heard it since I was little."  
  
"You still are little."  
  
"I'm only a year younger than you."  
  
"Yes, but your life is nowhere near over." He pauses, "What do you think of when you see the stars?"  
  
"I think how small I am. How I am not so important as I may think. How nothing I do matters to the world, but somewhere out there, is some one to whom it matters. I don't wish to change the world. I wish to change myself." I blush. What I just said must have made absolutely no sense.  
  
He nods. "We are all very small and insignificant if you think of the vastness of the universe." He looks back up at the sky. "People can change the world if they wish. But I agree with you. If every one changed only themself, the world would need no alterations."  
  
I shiver a little. For July, it's pretty chilly.   
  
"Are you cold?" He moves a little closer to me. This is it...It's been two days since he's made a move and I know something is coming.  
  
I wait. And he proves me wrong. Nothing happens; we just sit side by side, getting warmth from one another. I'm surprised. But then, maybe I shouldn't be. I'm not especially pretty.  
  
"Miroku?" I am compelled to ask him this, "Do you like me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"...I'm not pretty."  
  
"And?"  
  
"..." _And? And?!_ He likes girls who are beautiful, not plain, worthless people like me. That's why he hasn't touched me. That's why he hasn't asked me. I'm not pretty enough.  
  
"Michelle...Does that bother you, not knowing how beautiful you really are?" He looks at me through the moonlight, "Does it hurt you?"  
  
"All the time..." My voice is a whisper, "You don't know what it's like to be ugly."  
  
What he says next is the nicest thing I've heard in a long time. "You don't either."  
  
"Miroku..." I smile and look at my hands. "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
We sit silently looking up at the sky for a while. I yawn.  
  
"You tired?" He asks softly.  
  
"A little." Another yawn.  
  
"Go to bed."   
  
"I don't want to leave you out here alone..." I tell him. _Especially not since you seem so serious and sad..._  
  
"Michelle..." His arm is around my shoulder, "...Do you like me?"  
  
Do I like him? Do **I** like **him**? More than life itself! But can I say that? No... "Of course I like you, Miroku." What's not to like?  
  
"Why?" Our heads are rested together at this point. He seems so unlike himself, so serious, so troubled. I don't think I'd ever expect his confidence to waver so. He's doubting his own worth.  
  
"You make me laugh. You're caring. You're compassionate. Most of all, because you aren't afraid to be you."  
  
He falls silent and we sit there lost in the stillness for a while. Time slips away and I know not how long we've been there. I grow even more sleepy as time passes. He's tired too. I can tell because his breathing becomes deep and shallow.  
  
The next thing I know, it's morning. We're curled up on the damp grass together and the sun is beginning to crest over the hill. I look at my watch. Seven o'clock. We fell asleep in one another's arms. He looks so vulnerable, not like the man I know him to be. He's hardly more than a child, only a year older than me.   
  
Instead of pulling away from him, I lay here watching him sleep. Poor boy, he seems to want nothing more than love. I guess when you know you will die, you need to know you're needed.  
  
"Oh MY GOD!" Laura no Baka would have to ruin it. She's appeared on the porch and has spotted us there together, "I'm telling!"  
  
He opens one eye. "Telling for what?" Then he realizes the...position...she found us in.   
  
I blush. A lot. "I-it wasn't like that! We just fell asleep out here last night!"  
  
He stands up, brushes himself off. "Stay out of it, Laura. You have no clue what went on out here." He looks at me and smiles cutely.  
  
Things will be different now. I saw his heart and soul. I told him I liked him. God, what have I done...?  
  
  
  
  



	8. Another CF

Thursday. It's Thursday. That means another fire tonight, courtesy of Random. She lives for building camp fires. We used to sing the Doors' "Light My Fire" during cookouts, except we changed it to "come on Random, light my fire." 

It's a hot day today and every one feels pretty lazy. The majority of the "campers" are down by the dock or somewhere around Water Front. I haven't seen Juno or Inu Yasha all day and I find out that the two of them are up at the horse ring. 

"You haven't seen the horses yet, have you, Miroku?" I ask the monk. 

He shakes his head listlessly. No one wants to do anything. It's so hot. The sun is beating down on us and the pure whiteness of his robe is blinding. He has finally discarded the black and purple robes in favor of an airy white one and he's sitting barefoot under my favorite tree. 

I have no idea where Van is. He keeps taking off on his own and I don't think he's enjoying himself at all. It was a mistake bringing him here and I feel bad about it. 

I'm sprawled out in the grass. Even though the heat is sweltering I still have pants on. My favorite pair too, the light blue ones with stars and moons all over them. They're lightweight so I'm not really hot. With them, I have a blue tank top. I am also barefoot and my hair -once again long- is pulled back in a braid. 

"You wanna go up to the ring?" I roll over on my stomach and look at him. 

"Does it require much walking?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

He groans. "Eh...It's too hot." 

"We-ell...we could drive up in the Gator." 

His eyebrows go up. "What's that?" 

"Here, I'll sure you." I push myself off the dry grass and stand up. Then I offer him a hand and pull him to his feet. 

We walk sluggishly back to the lodge. The Gator, which is like a golf cart of sorts, is parked in the front by the side of the road. 

He looks at it and blinks. "You can work this contraption?" 

"Sort of. I'm not really supposed to, but who's gonna stop me? Random's the oldest of us and she won't care." 

So we drive up to the riding ring. Laura no Baka's up there too, which surprises me because she and Inu Yasha seem to hate each other. 

We sit under a tree and watch them with the horses. Inu Yasha is riding bareback, without even the use of reins. He's discared some of his clothing and has nothing but his pants on. A mound of red fabric that is his top is tossed on the ground, the Tetsusaiga is carefully laid on top of it. 

He's seated on a white horse and galloping around the ring. His hair whips behind him on the breeze and he looks very relaxed. Juno's on a black horse, wearing jeans, a tank top and her riding helmet. Her horse is following the lead of Inu Yasha's and the two circle the riding ring together. 

Laura no Baka is watching all this from where she sits on the wooden fence. For once, she's keeping out of the way and not being too obnoxious. Although I did hear her grumbling to herself "...Don't understand why he's allowed to ride with no helmet. And he's going bareback no less..." 

The warmth of the sun is making me drowsy and I fall asleep here with my head on Miroku's shoulder. He looks at me and smiles slightly. He glances at his hand for a moment. He's only nineteen, but he often finds himself wondering how much longer it will be until his life is over. He sighs and that is what wakes me. 

"...Miroku?" I blink. 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes. I suppose for the time being I am." 

"Thinking about the Hellhole again?" 

"I am always thinking about it. I wonder all the time how much longer it will be until I die." 

I frown. I hate hearing him talk like that. It's very sad. 

He looks at me and sort of smiles. "Don't you trouble yourself over it, Michelle." He never refers to me as PiccoLo any more; to him I am only Michelle. 

I hug him. "I can't help worrying. It's what I'm good at." 

He laughs and I smile. He puts an arm around me and we sit watching the two horse back riders a while longer. 

"Give me another piece of paper." Random is trying to light the fire. I rip another page out of my AP Gov notebook, which I have graciously donated as fire starting materials. She twists it together and lights it, then pokes it down into the pile of wood. It catches on a small pine twig and soon enough the little blaze is a roaring fire. 

We're doing hot-dogs over the fire tonight. Every one was sick of Taco Crap and Beef Thing and it was only the first Thursday. Can you tell that the novelty wore off quickly? 

I'm slicing the ends of my hot-dog to make it into a spider dog when Rini comes running down the path. "Look who's here, PiccoLo!" She exclaims. 

I look up, expecting it to be another bishonen. Imagine my surprise when I find it to be my best friend in the world, Reianna. 

"Rei!!" I jump up from my seat on a log and sprint towards her. "Rei, what are you doing here?" 

She grins. "I knew it was camp fire night, so I came to visit." 

"Cool! Every one, this is Rei." 

There is a chorus of "hellos" and "hiyas" as I sit back down and Rei finds a stick for her hot-dog. She surveys the crowd, probably to figure out how many of the boys she knows. Her gaze comes to rest on Van who's laughing about something with Duo. 

"Van's here." She states. 

"Yeah...I, uh, invited him, but I don't think he's having much fun. He doesn't seem to like it here." 

"You've been ignoring him." Laura no Baka accuses. 

"Oh, I have not!" 

"Ever since Miroku got here, you've been ignoring Van." 

"No I haven't!" 

"Right..." 

Rei interrupts at this point. "I can take him home, if he wants to leave." 

"Okay. I'd hate to make him stay if he's not having a good time." I agree. 

"Cool." 

"Hey, Van, come here a moment!" 

He comes. "What?" 

"Are you having any fun here?" 

"Not really." 

"You want to leave? Rei's willing to take you home." 

"Sure! Can we go now?" 

"After camp fire." 

As it is growing darker, it is also getting cooler. Here in the mountains it gets pretty cool at night. But after a day like today, the chill is welcomed. By the light of the setting sun, I hear Random's voice drifting across the fire and encircling me. 

_There's a camp on Lake Waletka _

_where my heart will always be_

_and it's name is Amahami_

_and it's nestled in the trees_

__

_To it come young and old folks_

_it's beauty to behold _

_and all who share it's treasures _

_have memories of gold..._

I look out across the lake. The sun is sinking into the mountains, the sky is a hazy pink-orange hue. Every one is relaxed and comfortable. It's a nice end to the day. 


	9. Finally Friday!

Friday morning. We all sleep late. It had been so hot the night before that we were all restless come bedtime and unable to sleep. I had spent a lot of time tossing and turning until about three in the morning and I wasn't the only one. In the bunk below mine, I could hear Miroku moving around.   
  
Van and I had parted on good terms. He didn't dislike me, he had just been bored out of his mind here. He seemed very pleased at the thought of leaving and I was just glad he was happy. Reianna would take good care of him -she did worship him after all- and I knew he'd like her well enough.  
  
I wake up around ten AM. The sun is beaming through the window and I -not wanting to get up yet- roll over and hide under my pillow. Then I wonder what time it is and I peer at my watch. TEN O'CLOCK?! We had missed breakfast...Or was Miroku already up? I leaned over the side of my bunk.   
  
Nope. He's still sound asleep, curled up on his side. He must've slept with his hand under his face because there's a funny looking pattern from the prayer beads imprinted on his cheek.   
  
I climb down from my bunk and pad off into the bathroom. Laura's also still asleep, on her stomach and mumbling something about hot guys. What a lazy bunch we are.  
  
When I come back from the bathroom, Laura's up but Miroku's still asleep. He's flopped over on his back now, his bangs falling lightly across his forehead. His cursed right hand is clenched into a fist, a troubled look is spread across his handsome face and I wonder what he's dreaming about.  
  
He's still asleep, so I can get dressed without leaving again. I know doing this is taking a gamble -there's always a chance he could wake up- but I am the master of changing and showing nothing in the process.  
  
I go to find some food and he's still asleep. This worries me. He's usually up before I am. But I don't wake him; he'll get up when he's ready.  
  
I'm watching "The Shawshank Redemption," eating day old popcorn and drinking lemonade when he finally ambles down the hall yawning. "What time is it?" He mumbles.  
  
"Eleven-thirty." I tell him.   
  
He looks at me and then flops down on the couch beside me. "Why am I so tired? I never sleep this late."  
  
"You didn't look like you slept very well. You kept tossing and turning. What...what were you dreaming about?"  
  
"I don't remember." His voice is unconvincing and I know it must've had something to do with his hellhole.  
  
Laura comes down the hall them, still in her pajamas. "It's Friday."  
  
"Congratulations." I mutter, "You know the days of the week."  
  
"Shut up." She glares at me, "Friday means we go home, remember?"  
  
I'd forgotten about that. We go home Fridays and come back Sundays. None of us had planned for that. What would we do with the boys?  
  
Miroku looks at me questioningly. "You go home?"  
  
"...Yeah. No one stays on weekends."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Good question." I frown, "You'll have to go somewhere."  
  
"I could come home with you." He smiles cheerfully.  
  
I think for a moment. "You could. I could take you home. The other Posse members can take their bishies home too. Good idea, Miroku."  
  
His smile widens. "I would love to see your home, Michelle. And meet your brothers."  
  
I stand up and stretch. "Well, we've got some things to do before we leave. C'mon; we should see what every one else says about this."  
  
"Do we have to go? It's hot again." He is being whiney. I think the heat's making him cranky.  
  
"You forgot about the radio again, Stupid." Laura no Baka says smugly.  
  
"Excuse me?" I ask her sharply, "What did you just say?"  
  
She opens her mouth to respond, then hesitates. Miroku is glaring at her, the prayer beads grasped lightly in his finger tips. I'm sure I have a look that could freeze Hell spread across my face. "Uhhhh...I said you can use the radio instead of going to see them." She finally says.  
  
"That's what I thought you said." I say fiercely. I go back down the hall to our room and dig around amongst my stuff for the radio. It's buried under a pile of clothing for I use it little. Often, we play games with them on cook out mornings, but other than that it's forgotten.  
  
Once I find it, I head back down to the "living room." Miroku twists around on the couch to see what I have for he knows not what a radio is. I sit back down beside him and switch it on. It spends a lot of time charging so I know it works.  
  
Laura seats herself on the armrest of the couch and watches somewhat interested as I call the others.  
  
"Attention every one; it's Friday." I began, "And Friday means we go home. Now, it never occurred to us that we would be leaving, so we hadn't planned on what we would do with the boys. At Miroku's suggestion, each Posse member is to take their respective bishie home with them for the weekend. Everybody understand?"  
  
A chorus of "YEESSSES!" and cheers follow my proclamation and I smile to myself. I knew they'd take it well.  
  
Laura no Baka frowns. "What about me?" She complains, "There's no one for me to take home. I want a cute guy to take home too."  
  
I snort. "You wouldn't know what to do with one of them. They aren't like you or I." To prove this point, I nod in Miroku's direction.   
  
He's peering curiously at the radio, turning it over in his hand. He scratches his head. "Remarkable. This contraption allows you to speak with people who are nowhere near you?"  
  
Laura stares at him. I think reality has finally set in. She might finally understand that he's really from another time. She hadn't noticed my introducing him to the flushies (our pet name for toilets) or telling him how the shower and the microwave worked. What an idiot she is.  
  
There is a flurry of activity around AOC today. Every one has mild cleaning to do along with packing. We see each other only at meal times and they are pretty hasty. We all want to go home and taking the guys home will prove to be interesting.  
  
It's four-thirty. Molly's mom arrives first, the rest of our parents soon follow. We're on our way home.   



	10. Get With the Times

Rini's mom, of course, is late. Sometimes I hate carpooling with Rini. Duo is bored. I don't blame him. We've been doing absolutely nothing for over an hour. I've listened to Rufus Wainright's "Hallelujah" God-only-knows how many times. My discman says "low battery" and I know it won't last much longer.   
  
Duo is pacing the porch, grumbling about "not having a damn thing to do." Rini is reading a Harry Potter book for about the millionth time. I'm listening to Hallelujah continuously. Miroku is still in a really whiny mood. Something's bothering him, but I can't figure out what.  
  
"I'm sooooooo bored!" Duo flops down on a bench on the porch beside Rini, "How much longer until we leave?"  
  
She shrugs. "I don't know."  
  
I look up from my CD player. "With Rini's mom, one never does know. It's best to just pray that it'll be soon."  
  
Rini's mom, who we call "Big Cheese" or just plain "Cheese" finally shows up after every one else has been gone at least two hours. "Sorry I'm late," She begins, "I was ready to leave on time but then..." Out comes the string of excuses, same as always.  
  
We introduce her to the boys, then gather our things to go. Cheese drives a Durango and I love riding in it. It's so comfortable.   
  
Duo hops in up front, claiming the passenger seat. Rini climbs into the back. Miroku looks at me skeptically. "What is this thing?"   
  
"It's a car...Kind of like a Horse and wagon, only it runs on gas rather than being pulled by a horse." I attempt an explanation.  
  
He looks confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
I don't understand mechanics enough to make him understand. "Just get in."  
  
He nods and climbs in. I hop in on the other side and we're on our way.  
  
"Oh, yeah...That's nice...I've missed air conditioning." Duo leans back in the seat, a smile on his face.  
  
Miroku looks around him. "This is very unusual." He comments, "It's so cool in here. How is the air different from that outside?"  
  
"AC, my good man." Duo twists around in his seat, "It's all about the AC."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Duo...don't confuse him. He has no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh...Right. Sorry."  
  
"Hey," Rini says from behind me, "Buckle up, Miroku."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Poor boy....we're all so used to this we take for granted that he doesn't have these luxuries. I show him how to use the seat belt. None of us need to be buckled -we're all over fourteen- but Cheese is one of those people who likes every one to be buckled (my mom is too).  
  
Mom is a little confused that I brought a strange boy home with me. Mainly she's confused because, well, it's a Girl Scout camp and in all the years I've been going there, there have been maybe seven boys -tops- working there. She's also a little confused, I'm sure, by the way he's dressed. I think the robes look wonderful on him and he is oh-so-cute, but Mom...  
  
"Who is this guy?" She asks me.  
  
"This is Miroku. He's a...friend...of mine from camp. He couldn't go home for the weekend, his house is too far away, so I brought him with me. I didn't think you'd mind." I'm making up a sort of truthful explanation.  
  
"Well...I don't mind, but give me a little warning next time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She looks at Miroku. "How old are you?" I know she's dying to ask about the way he's dressed, but she's too polite for that.  
  
"Nineteen. It's very nice of you to let me stay at your house, Lady." He smiles pleasantly.  
  
She gives him a funny look, but I usher him upstairs before she can ask any questions. "Look, if you're going to be here on weekends, we need to get you some normal clothes. or else you'll be getting a lot more looks like the one my mother gave you."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"Nothing...If you're in Feudal Japan. Unfortunately, this is 2003 and people don't dress like that any more."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I take him to my room. It's all done up in a blue stars-and-moons motif and I have a lot of clutter. My TV is in one corner, my stereo next to my (unmade) bed. I have stacks of notebooks, mangas and magazines all over the place. Strings of icicle lights adorn my walls. When my room is clean, it's very cool looking.  
  
"You have a very nice bedroom, Michelle." He looks around, observing everything. At this point, he knows what a TV is and what it does. He looks at my stereo ponderously and at the icicle lights.  
  
I smile. "It's unlikely that Mom will let you stay up here with me. She knows I wouldn't do anything, but you...For now, we can hang out though. I really want to take a shower, so make yourself at home."  
  
Mom makes tacos -my favorite meal- to celebrate my first week at camp. Shawn wolfs his food down, but Petey looks skeptically at Miroku. My brother is only a year older than the monk and I can tell he's puzzled about Miroku's little quirks.  
  
The dog and cat have no problem with him, neither does my dad. Sandy, our yellow kitty, really seems to like him a lot. We're sitting on my bed later in the evening and she comes trotting in, jumps up on the blanket and proceeds to curl up in his lap.  
  
"Wow...I've never seen her do that before." I comment.  
  
He strokes her and smiles a little. She begins to purr.  
  
We go to church every Sunday and this Sunday is no different. Saturday I'd taken Miroku shopping and he is dressed more suitably for the time period by today. He sits next to me in the pew, soaking in every part of the Catholic Mass with great interest. Mom had asked him if he went to church and he'd told her he's Buddhist, but wouldn't mind observing another religion's practices.  
  
After mass it's time to pack up and leave again. Mom is driving us out this time, so we won't be late.  
  
I can't wait to go back. Camp is my life...  
  
  



	11. Bishie Switch: Hiya Sesshomaru!

Well, here we are, back at camp. My weekend, needless to say, was interesting. I'm sure everybody else's was too, but oh well.   
  
It's a fairly decent time, unlike Cheese, my mom gets where we need to be when we need to be there. Not everybody else has gotten back here yet, so Miroku and I wander around for a little while.  
  
We find Molly sitting glumly on the Singing Stairs. She's alone, which surprises me, and looks pretty bummed out.  
  
"Hey, Molly." I greet her, "Where's Goten?"  
  
She frowns. "Oh, Mom made him go home." She mutters.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he ate everything! You've seen him eat before. And Mom and Dad don't like it when I randomly bring people home either. I like to bring home kittens and puppies and people off the street and Mom 'n' Dad hate it. So it was hard to convince them to let him stay in the first place, then when he ate everything..." She trails off.  
  
"Oh." I don't know what to say. My parents are used to random people just showing up at our house. They're also used to large quantities of food disappearing, due to the fact that Pete's friends come and go as they please.  
  
She buries her head in her hands "And now I'm bishonen-less!!! WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"..." Miroku gives her a curious look.   
  
I pat her on the back. "Poor Molly." I sympathize, "...At least you've got Laura for company. ^_^ "  
  
She looks up at me, eyes flaming. *ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*  
  
"Eep." I squeak.  
  
"On the plus side," The now bishie-less girl continues, "Goten taught me to fly. Watch this!"  
  
She jumps up from the steps and goes soaring through the air, around in circles. And then...  
  
"GAH!!!!" She crashes into the wall of the dinning hall. "...Owww..."  
  
I wince.   
Miroku looks absolutely horrified. "Is she okay?" He asked me.  
  
We bend over her as she lays there rubbing her head. "Ouchie..."  
  
"I think you need more practice, Molls."  
  
Suddenly, there's a rustle from the bushes. The three of us look up, startled. Then Molly leaps to her feet and squeals with glee. "Ooooo!!! Oh YAY!!"  
  
Sesshomaru, half brother of Inu Yahsa, stands on the path, picking a leaf from his hair. He glances up at us, his usual unemotional expression on his face. "Where is my brother?"  
  
I open my mouth to speak, but Molly cuts me off by clamoring down the stairs and throwing her arms around him. "Sessy!!" She exclaims in an excited squeak.  
  
He looks at her, a look of sheer horror spread across his face, then begins attempting to pry her off. A lot of good that'll do; Molly's got an iron grip.  
  
Miroku is laughing hysterically and I'm trying not to seem overly amused by the poor demon's plight. If anything could make Molly happier than having Sesshomaru around, I don't know what it is.  
  
She finally releases him and he, ignoring her, looks at me. "Where is Inu Yasha?" He asks again.  
  
"I...I don't know. He and Juno aren't back yet." I tell him, "He should get here soon."   
  
"I will wait."  
  
Molly jumps up and down, bouncing around in joy. "He's staying!!! YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!" She claps her hands and hops in little circles around him.  
  
This could be trouble. There's only one reason Sesshomaru would be looking for Inu Yasha. I turn to look at the monk. "Miroku, I..." But he's too far gone, still cackling insanely over the expression on Sesshomaru's face as Molly dances around him.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?!" A voice demands.  
  
Laura no Baka. Bleh. I wish she would've stayed home, rather than come back. She's standing on the porch, surveying the scene. "Oh, great." She complains loudly, "Another one of those dog guys!"  
  
Sesshomaru looks up at her, his eyes narrowed. He holds up his hand, displaying his claws. "Poison, Wench. Were I to touch you, I could burn right through you. Do not ever call me a 'dog guy' again."  
  
"Oh, right." She goes on sarcastically, "Like I'm afraid of you!"  
  
He draws his sword. I know (but Laura doesn't) that he cannot kill or even wound any one with the Tensaiga. Where he to try and kill her, not much would happen. His sword, which is very cool, can restore life to a hundred beings.  
  
Her Bakaness, however, doesn't know this and she screams in fear, rushing over to Miroku. "Don't let him hurt me!" She whimpers.  
  
I frown. "Laura, you're fine. Sesshomaru won't hurt you" I tell her. then, under my breath, I mutter, "...Not yet, at least..."  
  
Molly looks at him, confused, "Sessy, you can't even hurt her with that..."  
  
He looks down at her. "I know that. But do you think she does?"  
  
"...Good point..."  
  
Miroku, with Laura no Baka glomped onto him, looks up at me pathetically. "Get her off..." He begs, "...Please."  
  
I drag the idiot off him and he looks relieved. She sits sulking on the floor. Then I look over at Sesshomaru. He's standing patiently there, awaiting his younger brother's arrival. He's truly a bishonen, with long, white hair, golden eyes and very graceful features. On his forehead is a crescent moon; stripes run across his cheeks. His facial expressions, while generally unemotional, hold just a hint of sadness. I cannot help but wonder what his mother looked like, to be able to create such a truly beautiful boy.  
  
A breeze blows and Sesshomaru's left sleeve flutters. That's where Inu Yasha cut his arm off with the Tetsusaiga and his sleeve hangs limply at his side. I feel sorry for him; it must be hard to be missing an arm.  
  
"Hey, everybody! We're --" Juno and Inu Yasha come traipsing down the porch together. Both stop and stare in shock at Sesshomaru.   
  
"What's he doing here?" Inu Yasha demands.  
  
Sesshomaru smiles for the first time since he made his presence known. "I want the Tetsusaiga, Inu Yasha."  
  
(To be continued...)  



End file.
